Current telecommunication devices for notification of an incoming transmission provide caller identification information (e.g., caller ID) during notification of the transmission. Caller ID may be relied upon by users in determining whether or not to answer an incoming transmission. Further Caller ID information may also be used to notify users of directory information of missed transmissions. However, conventional systems do not provide for predefined messages to be transmitted in association with an incoming transmission request. Further indication of a call priority level with predefined messages to an end user during notification of the transmission is also not addressed by prior teachings.
Currently, high-priority emergency telephone calls may be routed by one of Wireless Priority Service (WPS) and the Government Emergency Telecommunications Service (GETS) to avoid congestion on telephone networks. These systems may be used to provide a higher probability of call completion. However, these services do not address entering of or presentation of priority information to an end user during notification of an incoming transmission. Further these services are also limited to routing of a transmission through a carrier network and do not provide teachings of customizing transmission priority levels.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide predefined messages, such as a transmission priority level, to an end user, but also to provide carrying such information across networks to a called party.